Welder
|damage/GW = Fire |range/GW = Short/Mid |weapon/GW = Welding Blaster |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Welder GW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |damage/GW2 = Fire |range/GW2 = Short/Mid |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Welding Blaster |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare}} Welder is the Rare fire variant of the Engineer in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and a Super Rare variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Descriptions Stickerbook description Arc welding himself to one of Zomboss' mega blimps was one of the lower points of his employment at Zomboss Inc. He's now been demoted to the front lines and placed on probation. In-game description The Welder packs an explosive punch, dealing fire damage over time. AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon The Welding Blaster is the primary weapon of the Welder. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The damage per hit at all ranges base and critical is 26. *The max DPS at all ranges is 46.1. *The splash damage at all ranges is 10. *The weapon has a fire effect which activates with a hit from the weapon. The fire effect deals 5 damage per second for 4 seconds. The effect activates from splash damage as well. *The ammo in a clip is 15. *The reload time is 2.5 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades Heat Resistant Reloader With a heat resistant reloader the reload times improve. Extra Heat Storage Heating storage improved resulting in an increase in ammo capacity. Extra Hot Fireballs Who wants some extra Hot Fireballs? They look great, they're hot, and they increase damage. Strategies This character is similar to the Fire Pea, due to having splash damage and a fire effect. What sets the Welder apart is the abilities. The Sonic Grenade is amazing to use with this character, as it can set groups of plants up to take a lot of damage, as well as suffer form the fire effects. Use to Jackhammer to rush to ranges where you are comfortable shooting from. If you can keep on the pressure, the Welder can be one of the most dangerous Engineer variants in the game due to his sheer damage output. Unlocking (Garden Warfare only) In order to unlock this variant, the player must reach rank 10 with the Engineer class. They need to do this by completing challenges with the Engineer and any of its variants. The player earns a character piece for each rank they level up starting at level 6 all the way to level 10. Gallery ''Garden Warfare'' WELDGAME.jpg|The Welder in beta gameplay of Team Vanquish WELD.png|Welder in promotional image welder.png|Welder in sticker book Sticker Welder.png|One of Welder's character stickers Miscellaneous Welder figure set.jpg|A Welder figure with Imp Punt, Zombot Turret, and Zombie Heal Station figures Trivia *He appears in the special wave Flame Retardant in Garden Ops. *While the Welder's appearance remains the same from Garden Warfare, his mask has been redesigned in Garden Warfare 2. *Despite being the fire variant, the damage indicator is not orange. It is unknown whether this is intentional or an oversight. ru:Сварщик Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Engineer variants Category:Level 10 unlocked zombies Category:Zombie variants Category:Rare zombies Category:Fire variants Category:Rare variants